Under the Willow Tree
by fairysphinx
Summary: Finished. Vash's wife is dead. Now what is his reason to go on living? Part two is now up!
1. Part One

Under the Willow Tree

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Well, just to warn you, this will probably be depressing. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Trigun.

Vash walked up the grassy hill. It was part of the land that he owned. He had saved up for it for years. The land was lush and fertile. It's price had sky-rocketed not a month after it was bought. Now, after all these years, many would sell their souls just to get it. …but that didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered anymore.

A gigantic, ancient willow tree came into view as he approached the top of the hill. The sight of the tree brought back memories.

flashback

"Vash! Hey, Vash!" The blond haired man rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat up. The willow shaded him from most of the sunlight. "Vash, I finally found you!" Meryl said to him. She was kneeling in front of him, smiling.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. But you did get a package. …and there was a letter, too." She took a small box wrapped in brown paper out of her pocket, along with a manila envelope, and handed them to him. Vash set the small package aside, and opened the envelope, his eyes not changing in emotion. He scanned over the contents, a small smile flicking over his lips. Finally, after minutes, Vash set the letter down, and unwrapped the package, slowly and carefully. "Vash, what is it?"

Nothing changed on the man's face as the brown paper fell off of the small velvet box. There was a small glint in his eye as he cracked open the box, then closing it. Finally, after a moment, Vash sighed, and turned to Meryl, who looked at him expectantly. The two had become incredibly close over the time the had spent with each other.

"I bought this land. All of it-as far as your eyes can see-it's mine now. These are the final papers," he said, showing her the contents of the envelope. A wide smile formed on Meryl's lips.

"Congratulations, Vash! I know that you'll take good care of it."

"Mm. Meryl?"

"Yeah, Vash?"

"I'd like to ask you something." Meryl waited for him to continue, but first, he picked up the velvet box, and opened it, looking at the contents, then closed it again. "Meryl, would you take care of this land with me?" He handed her the grey velvet box, and waited patiently as she opened it.

Shock spread across her face, and one hand covered her mouth. "Oh, Vash!" The golden ring with a single, winking emerald on it gleamed as a ray of light fell on it. "Oh, Vash, do you mean-?"

"Will you marry me?" Her hands were trembling, and she looking into his eyes.

"Do you even need to ask? Yes!" Her eyes brimmed with tears as she threw her arms around his neck. She truly loved him.

end flashback

Vash had reached the top of the hill. His eyes looked first at the flowers that laid gently on the branches. Then, they fell to the ground, on four graves, the grass just now beginning to re-grow on the upturned soil. One by one, Vash read the names elaborately engraved on the tombstones.

Meryl Strife

Souji Strife

Haruta Strife

Yuuka Strife

His wife. His son. His two daughters. They were dead. His entire family was gone. "I-I should have been there!" Vash exclaimed, tears beginning to stream down his face. "I should never have left them alone! Then maybe-. Maybe I wouldn't have lost them!"

Vash had been gone on a trip that he didn't even want to go on. It was three days before he had gotten back to the town. Meryl had gone to the bank to deposit a check, bringing the children with her.

flashback to the bank

Meryl looked back at her three children. The oldest, Souji, who was eight, stood at the back of the line to make sure his siblings didn't wonder off anywhere. Of the three children, Souji looked most like his mother. He had her black hair and blue eyes. However, he had Vash's personality. When he was in charge, the man of the house, he was serious, strict, thinking of nothing but the job. But, when he didn't have responsibilities such as taking care of his mom and sisters, he was goofy, silly. No one would think that he could shoot a gun nearly as well as his father.

In between Meryl and Souji were Haruta and Yuuka, the twins of five. Yuuka was the older of the two. She had blonde hair pulled up in pigtails, and aqua-green eyes. She was serious, and very smart, always correcting her siblings, other people, and sometimes even her parents. Brown haired, blue-green eyed Haruta, on the other hand, was a total goof off. She played practical jokes on her siblings, and was overly dramatic.

Meryl looked away from her children as the lady at the register called her name. As she handed the check to the clerk, the front door of the bank burst open. Large men with giant guns entered, and began to shoot at everyone, not caring who they hit. Without even thinking, Meryl, pushed her children behind her, shielding them from the bullets. However, Souji felt it his duty to protect his family. So, with a gun that had been given to him, he began to shoot back at the men. But it wasn't long before he himself had been shot down.

flash to thehospital, three days later

Meryl laid in one of the hospital beds, Milly sitting in a chair beside her. Despite all of the bullets that had been shot into her body, she was the only of the four still alive. "Milly?" she whispered softly.

"Meryl, please don't talk! You need to save your strength!"

"Milly, thank you. For being my friend. Thank you. Your family-must be proud. I know-I am."

"Oh, Meryl!" A sob caught in her throat. Tears were steaming down her face. Her friend was dying. It was a miracle that she had held on for this long. The door behind her quickly but quietly opened, and Vash slipped it, his eyes wide with fear. He had just gotten back from the trip, and someone had told him that his family had been victims of a shooting. That Meryl was just clinging to life by a tearing thread.

Meryl looked over at him. "Hi." Vash rushed over to her side, and took her ice-cold hands in his.

"I'm here. I'm so sorry, I should have been home sooner!" She gave a small laugh.

"Don't worry. Vash?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I let them die." She was referring to their children, bodies limp and lifeless.

"No, it's my fault! I never should have left you!"

"Don't blame yourself. Vash?" she asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I-love you." Tears began to stream down Vash's face.

"I love you, too." Her body started to tense up, and to twitch. "You're right, Milly," she said, mind wondering back to the time when they had been assigned to look for Vash the Stampede. "That noodle-brain really is Vash the Stampede." Then, for a second, she went back to the present. "Milly, I love you as a friend. You are like a sister to me. Vash, you are my husband, and I love you. Good-bye." Her breathing ceased, and her body went limp. Meryl Strife was dead.

end flashback

Tears were streaming down Vash's face, falling onto the silver gun which he held tightly in his hand. Just thinking of Meryl and his deceased family was painful. Yet, they were always on his mind. He was forever in a sea of misery. "But, that's all going to end," he whispered to himself. "I'm going to join you. I'll be with you soon, Meryl." Vash readied his gun for shooting, and brought it to his head.

The sweet sent of the flowers wafted up his nose. It was ironic. Where his life began anew, it would also end. The faces of Meryl, Souji, Haruta, and Yuuka shifted across his mind. Then, there were visions of Milly, Nicholas, Rem, and, yes, even Knives. The song that Rem had always sung flowed along with the pictures. It was warm, and comforting, and her voice lit up the dark night. He cared deeply for each individual. They were family. Finally, he saw a picture of them all, standing together, equals. …even Knives. The picture was soothing…a beautiful sight. It was calming. And, more than ever, he missed them. It was a lovely, peaceful picture.

Bang.

fairysphinx: Thank you for hanging around until the end of this part. There's going to be a second part, so hand on tight until then. Anyhow, please review, and I'll see you then! Bye bye!

-fairysphinx


	2. Part Two

Under the Willow Tree, Part 2

By: fairysphinx

fairysphinx: Second part of the story is now here!!!!! Please read and review, and of course, enjoy!!! Thanks!!!!!!

** Disclaimer**: I do **NOT** own Trigun.

Milly walked up the hill. It was a beautiful hill, where Vash had proposed to Meryl. It was also the hill on which her companion was buried. As the tall girl neared the top, the willow tree came into view, and under it, Vash.

"Mr. Vash?" Milly said, coming up behind him. He was crying, and his gun was smoking at the tip, and there was a hole in the tree trunk where the bullet had landed. "Mr. Vash, are you okay?" He didn't look up, didn't move. All he did was sob.

"I miss her so much. I can't stand the empty space she left. I can't fill it no matter how hard I try. How can I go on like this?" Milly blinked, and looked at Vash. She was so used to him being able to take control of any situation, being either goofy or really serious. Never had he, in her presence, broken down like this.

"Well," the tall girl said, "you'll get through it day by day. You'll never forget Meryl and Souji and Haruta and Yuuka, and there will always be that void where they were, but they wouldn't want you to dwell on the past and on them, and how you should have done something different. They would have wanted you to go on with your life. Don't you think so, Mr. Vash? I mean, I really, really miss them. They were part of my family, just like you. But I can let myself be tied down to the past, or else I can never be happy in the future, and I'll probably end up loosing my fiancé if I did." Vash sat there, stunned that such wisdom came out of that girl's mouth. It was very startling.

"Yeah. You're right, Milly."

"So you want try to kill yourself anymore?" He shook his head.

"No. But, could you leave me alone for a bit?"

"Uh huh. Sure."

"Thanks." Milly wandered back down the hill. Vash got up, and turned around, to where he was facing the graves.

'_Hey Daddy, what's wrong?_' A translucent form appeared on top of the last grave. She had brown hair, and blue-green eyes, and was floating slightly above the ground.

"Haruta? Haruta, is that you?"

'_Well, duh, what other brown-haired five-year-old do you know that calls you daddy?_'

"Well none. Are you alone?" She giggled.

'_Of course not. We're all here. Mommy and Yuuka and Souji, too._' Three other translucent figures formed over the other three graves, each depicting one of the members of his family.

'_Daddy, I am so disappointed. I've seen you take bullets, not to mention what pains you've taken to protect the human race! So how is it that you fall apart over our passing. It's not like you'll never see us again._'

"Yuuka. How is it that such a young girl can be so serious?" The blonde girl shrugged.

'_Dad, don't be so pathetic. You'll join us after a while. Just enjoy life while you can. And when you do die, bring a stack of pancakes with you! I'm gonna miss those!!!!_'

"Souji, my son. You goof."

'_Hey Vash, you dope! Quit your grieving! Keep fighting the way you do, and you'll be her right next to us in no time. Don't make me get out of my grave, or I'll hit you a couple of times. It took me years to finally get away from you, and I don't want to see you for a while! You got that?!_' Meryl yelled at him. She didn't mean it, of course. But that was how the crazy woman worked. Soft and sentimental one minute, harsh and closed the next.

"Heh. You're right. I will live. I will live for all of you. And when I die, I will join you. Just don't forget about me. I love you all."

'_I love you Daddy. We'll see you when you cross over!_'

'_Yeah, Daddy, and you'd better do so, or else!_'

'_Don't forget the pancakes when you come, Dad!_'

'_I love you, Vash. Don't forget about me. I know I'll never forget you. And I will wait, and wait, and continue waiting until you come back to us._' Her eyes were brimmed with tears as she and her children began to fade away. He began to reach out to catch them from going away, but he retracted his hand.

It was time to let go.


End file.
